


Turkey Dinner

by flareonfury



Series: Fall and Get Up Again [3]
Category: Supernatural, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Community: galorechallenge, Community: xoverland, F/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and Scott have a Thanksgiving dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turkey Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for xoverland challenge Thanksgivingville and written for galorechallenge prompt Jo/Scott - kiss/love/smile.

  


Scott glanced around the table around him and couldn’t help but feel completely at ease. For what seemed like ages, he finally felt content. He loved Jean, and he’ll always love her, but in the end they just weren’t meant to be and he understood that now. Even before Wolverine had entered their life, their relationship wasn’t perfect, despite what many might have thought, and he knew Jean would be happy for him for moving on after her death... that he wasn’t lost or depressed without her.

But it was mainly because of Jo Harvelle’s fault that he could say that he had moved on… and realized that Jean hadn’t been the only girl for him.

Jo laughed loudly as Hank blocked Bobby from grabbing a piece of turkey before everyone else could get to the table. She leaned against him as she turned her attention away from the other X-men to him. Her smile lit up her whole face, and he loved it – the way her eyes sparkled, the small dimples she had, and that hidden gleam in her eye that just yelled trouble.

He wasn’t sure how he became this lucky, having her in his life and knowing that she would be behind him in everything. He didn’t have to worry about her falling for Wolverine… He only had to worry about it when she went off on her own to ‘hunt’ although she didn’t complain too much when he tagged along to keep an eye on her. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt again. It was still a mystery how she had come back to life before; he really didn’t want to find out if she could come back again or not.

Jo brushed her lips against his, and pulled back enough to look him in the eyes – pulling him out of his deep thoughts. “You keep getting lost like that, before long I’ll have to try more scandalous ways to keep you grounded.”

Scott chuckled and leaned forward to capture her lips, although not before whispering to her, “I’d like to see you try.”

Jo chuckled silently to herself and deepened the kiss with a grin; one hand lost in his hair, the other was sneaking its way across his leg causing Scott to grasp in shock.

Thankfully no one else paid much attention to the pair, the others were too busy trying to keep Bobby from snacking on dinner and they were used to seeing Jo and Scott kissing each other.

**THE END.**


End file.
